


O Jogo dos Cinco Sentidos

by Scarlet_lp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Creampie, Dança, Hot, M/M, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, bottomyixing, brinquedos sexuais, contenção, isso é pornografia, leveBDSM, primeiravezcomobottom, sedução, sem vergonha, sim eu vou misturar tag em inglês e português
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_lp/pseuds/Scarlet_lp
Summary: Durante três meses Oh Sehun viajou a negócios para a Coréia, e nesse meio tempo seu marido Zhang Yixing o esperou, planejando e desejando , uma inusitada e ardente noite de boas vindas.Sexing || HunlayPostado Originalmente no Spirit em: 29.07.16Apagado do Spirit em : 30.09.20Editado e alterado em: 30.09.20
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	O Jogo dos Cinco Sentidos

**Author's Note:**

> Pois é, comecei a minha migração para cá. Espero que gostem das histórias, aos pouco provavelmente colocarei versões delas em Inglês também.
> 
> Isso é realmente pornografia... ><

Se ansiedade pudesse ser o nome de alguém, definitivamente seria o seu, ao invés de Zhang Yixing. Pensava o chinês enquanto trocava as últimas palavras ao telefone com o marido Oh Sehun, antes de este precisar desligar. Ele finalmente estava voltando! Três meses. Três miseráveis meses que o mais novo havia passado longe de si. No fundo, o mais velho sabia que não poderia reclamar, afinal o rapaz fora a trabalho. Ele não escolheria deixar o marido sozinho nos Estados Unidos, onde viviam, se pudesse ser diferente. Mas não pôde. Sendo professor de uma Universidade, não muito grande ao Sul da Califórnia, Yixing não pudera de maneira nenhuma acompanhar o esposo. Já Sehun, trabalhava para uma companhia que possuía uma filial na Coréia, seu país de origem era constantemente enviado como principal representante da empresa, tanto pelo domínio da língua quanto pelo seu cargo e conhecimento dos negócios ali.

— Se você continuar inquieto desse jeito, vai sair quicando de bunda. — Comentou Jongin impaciente, ao lado do amigo.

Yixing mostrou língua infantilmente para ele. O casal havia acabado de desligar o telefone, Sehun estava embarcando no voo em retorno a América e ele estava neste momento com o amigo de infância Kim Jongin, outro imigrante coreano juntamente com Do Kyungsoo, que veio a ser o seu marido posteriormente. Os quatro conheciam-se muito bem.

— Você diz isso por que não abriu mão do Soo, um dia sequer. Eu estou nervoso. — Comentou olhando as horas.

Ambos estavam na sala dos professores, Yixing lecionava história da China, em um curso especial de pós-graduação em História da Ásia. Já Kim Jongin era professor de dança contemporânea no curso de mesmo nome.

— Estou achando que você não vai deixar o Sehunnie dormir essa noite. — Comentou o outro debochando, o dançarino então que olhou para todos os lados na sala, garantindo que os colegas de trabalho não estavam ali. Não que fizesse diferença já que se comunicavam em coreano naquele momento, por puro hábito.

O chinês corou profundamente, ao se lembrar de ter confessado a Kyungsoo na noite anterior, as coisas que vinha planejando para matar as saudades do marido.

—Ah, qual é! Vocês dois são casados a seis anos! Sério que você fica tímido? Mesmo perto de mim que praticamente assisti de camarote esse namoro de vocês! — Comentou Jongin ao perceber a expressão no rosto do amigo.

— Eu pensei que estava com uma expressão…pervertida…— Comentou Yixing, fazendo o amigo soltar outra gargalhada.

— Não chega a tanto, mas estou ficando curioso. O Soo estava muito sorridente ontem, após conversar com você. — Lançou essa para deixar o mais velho ainda mais constrangido.

Yixing olhou para as horas novamente, rezando inutilmente que já fosse o momento de sair dali e não se submeter ao interrogatório que o persistente Jongin seria capaz de fazer. Desejo inútil, faltavam ainda duas horas para sua próxima atividade, e nem chegaria a ser uma aula, apenas uma palestra introdutória de vinte minutos aos calouros em sua disciplina. Depois disso seriam horas e horas livres para se imaginar com Sehun, planejar e corar.

— Eu tenho que fazer compras mais tarde... Calda de morango, cereja... E outras coisas... — Comentou sutilmente com o mais novo fazendo-o sorrir de canto.

— Sinto que o Sehunnie vai ficar muito ocupado hoje. Não o deixe muito dolorido, ele trabalha sentado, sabe? — Jongin insinuou.

Yixing negou com a cabeça.

— Na verdade... Eu estou pensando em...trocar, hoje. — O mais velho confessou, sentindo o olhar do mais novo ainda mais pesado sobre ele.

— Você tem certeza? O Sehunnie morre de medo de te machucar... E você sempre pareceu ... — Jongin se interrompeu sozinho ao perceber o mais velho assentir.

— Não é bem que eu tenha medo. Nós tentamos uma ou duas vezes, mas o Sehunnie entendeu tudo errado, e como não tínhamos muita experiência acabamos deixando do jeito que estava. Ele gosta sabe? De ser meu... — Comentou mordendo o lábio. — Mas eu sempre quis ser dele, só não sabia como pedir. E agora eu quero muito. Então... Eu vou só pegar o que é meu. — Seu sorriso tornou-se safado.

Jongin dessa vez ficou tímido com as possibilidades que correram por sua mente.

— O que raios você vai fazer? — Perguntou incapaz de se conter, Kyungsoo jamais contaria para ele.

— Você acha que ele vai topar? Digo.... Foram três meses separados... Eu fiquei muito inseguro... Não esperava isso de mim. — Confessou o chinês. A distância foi mais difícil por que desde o começo do namoro — e isso começou desde os quinze anos de Sehun e seus dezesseis, quando se conheceram na escola na Coreia. — Os dois jamais haviam se separado por quase tempo nenhum, estudaram juntos até o fim do ensino médio, fizeram faculdade juntos no mesmo lugar. Embora em cursos diferentes; e quando perceberam que era hora de realmente viver juntos como um casal e progredir em uma família, decidiram por recomeçar em um país diferente. E foram acompanhados por seus respectivos amigos, Jongin e Kyungsoo.

— Não seja idiota Yixing. O Sehun te ligava todo dia! E ligava para mim para saber de você; aliás eu vou negar até a morte se ele perguntar se eu te contei, mas ele me pedia para manter os seus admiradores longe de você. — Soltou uma risada com o tom birrento de Sehun. Não eram poucos os alunos fascinados com o jeitinho do chinês e nem era raro o mais velho ser parado nos corredores e paquerado, nem sempre sutilmente, pelos alunos e alunas americanos.

— Ainda bem que ele volta hoje.... Aliás guarde segredo de tudo! É uma surpresa. E não conte dos meus ciúmes. Ele não vai gostar nada disso.

* * *

A palestra tinha enfim terminado e Yixing se dirigia para casa com um tremendo frio na barriga, tudo que ele precisava estava em uma sacola de papel com alças de aspecto aparentemente comum. Ele nem acreditava no que faria naquela noite. Aliás nem acreditava, que finalmente utilizaria tudo que havia aprendido nas aulas de Jongin — as quais frequentou por que este insisti que lhe seria um bom exercício e que revelou que ele possuía muito talento. Na dança.

O jantar seria feito em breve, mas no fundo ele sabia que ele ficaria para mais tarde, se tudo desse certo. Os móveis da sala estavam todos afastados e Yixing tinha passado alguns dias tentando tornar tudo o mais perfeito possível. Era quase um plano injusto de sedução e ele sabia que se mostrasse qualquer hesitação, Sehun poderia desistir. O mais novo se preocupava muito com ele.

Em uma mesa no canto da sala, estava disposto tudo o que ele precisaria: o primeiro item, felpudo e fofo, lhe exigiria toda sua perícia em distração, mas era um item fundamental. Junto a cadeira grande, já pronta em um canto e que chamava atenção até demais. Ele já havia combinando com Kyungsoo e Jongin, que os amigos seriam responsáveis por buscar Sehun no aeroporto. Isso provavelmente, a princípio, deixaria seu marido triste, já que ele provavelmente esperava encontrar Yixing à sua espera, mas o chinês havia o convencido de que precisava ser assim.

Mordendo os lábios, ele direcionou seus olhos até a roupa cuidadosamente escolhida sobre a cama, e por fim resoluto, foi tomar um banho e tentar relaxar.

O avião do mais novo estaria aterrissando em pouco tempo.

* * *

— Ainda não entendo por que o bebê não pôde vir me buscar. — Sehun fazia beicinho no carro dos amigos.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e em seguida riu.

— Quantos anos você tem mesmo? — Perguntou enquanto pegava a outra pista, faltava pouco para o deixarem no apartamento dele.

Sehun cruzou os braços rapidamente. A verdade é que estava com saudades, muitas saudades do marido, sua mãe havia perguntado milhares de vezes por Yixing, perguntando se haviam brigado ou algo assim. Sehun apenas negava, jamais poderia viver sem o chinês. Era impensável. Todavia o mais velho não o ter ido buscar no aeroporto lhe foi estranho para ele, afinal jamais aconteceu algo assim e Sehun temia que ele estivesse aborrecido com algo, o que não fazia muito sentido. E então haviam os olhares que os amigos lhe lançavam pelo retrovisor, como se soubesse de algo que ele ignorava. E isso estava lhe dando nos nervos.

— Chegamos, Sehunnie. Finalmente vai poder ver o maridinho! — Kyungsoo estacionava próximo à entrada do prédio onde o casal morava, trocando um rápido olhar com Jongin que por sua vez sinalizava para seu impaciente passageiro no banco de trás.

O mais novo dos três havia descido rapidamente e retirado as malas com o máximo de rapidez que pôde e já se preparava para entrar na portaria do prédio quando notou que os amigos não o seguiam.

— Vocês não vêm? Podemos conversar um pouco, beber algo juntos. — Convidou, embora achasse usualmente desnecessário fazê-lo, afinal os três sempre se reuniam quando ele retornava de algum lugar, mesmo que essas viagens fossem bem mais curtas que essa.

Kyungsoo fitou Jongin rapidamente e sorriram um para o outro, negando com a cabeça. Sehun, todavia, ignorou o sorriso trocado. Ele não iria ficar olhando para aqueles dois tentando ler a mente deles, tinha coisas mais urgentes para fazer.

— O... Yixing está aborrecido comigo? Ele tem algo ruim a me dizer? — Perguntou sentindo um frio lhe percorrer a espinha. Com uma profissão como a sua que o obrigava a ficar fora eventualmente, Sehun sempre se perguntava se em algum momento iria ser demais, ele tinha decidido jamais concordar em viajar por tanto tempo de novo, não valia a pena de jeito nenhum.

Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça e comentou incrédulo.

— Somos os padrinhos de casamento, do casal mais idiota que eu já vi. Se amam feito loucos, mas sempre ficam assim... — Kyungsoo comentou se dirigindo para a porta do carro para retomar o volante.

Jongin se aproximou de Sehun e lhe deu um abraço fraterno e uma piscadela, lhe desejando uma ótima noite. E assim o deixaram, na porta do prédio.

* * *

Yixing poderia ouvir o trinco da porta soltando-se após Sehun girar a chave, ele já esperava diante dela, e precisava agir extremamente rápido e parecer tranquilo ao mesmo tempo.

O local tinha um cheiro luxuriante de comida, morango e perfume amadeirado. A calça preta agarrava o corpo de Yixing como uma segunda pele, a blusa azul clara chegava a ser translucida e exibia os mamilos levemente marrons, eretos desde já pela expectativa e ansiedade. A porta se abriu aos poucos e o primeiro olhar trocado foi intenso. Sehun sorriu, fazia tempo demais que não via o marido, tudo que queria era correr para ele e beijar cada pedaço daquele rosto tão amado, sem pensar em mais nadam ele jogou as malas em um canto atrás da porta, não desgrudando os olhos do sorriso um pouco nervoso que o marido lhe lançava.

Um beijo afoito uniu as bocas, as línguas sedentas se tocando e acariciando como velhas e amadas conhecidas, as mãos quentes de Sehun puxavam o mais velho para perto, o apertando e quase o tirando do chão. Yixing sorriu abafado entre as bocas coladas.

— Eu não sou um ursinho, Sehunnie. — Ele protestou levemente. 

O mais novo tornou a beija-lo e assim o chinês aproveitou para passar os braços no entorno dele, capturando um dos braços com cuidado para trás, o outro se uniu logo em seguida. Sehun notou o gesto cuidadoso do parceiro, restritivo até, mas estava tão absorto em beijá-lo que sentiu como se pudesse morrer só de pensar em parar. Agora cativo, por um par de algemas curiosamente felpudas, ele lançou ao marido um olhar especulativo. Finalmente, Sehun se deu conta de que Yixing estava sexy demais para uma simples noite em casa, parecia mais pronto para ir a alguma festa em um clube noturno. Era quase indecente. Sua boca ficou seca.

— O que é isso amor? — Perguntou, finalmente entendendo que estava realmente preso.

— Eu preciso que você sente naquela cadeira, confortavelmente Sehunnie e faça tudo que eu pedir. Você faria isso por mim? — O mais velho perguntou no tom de voz mais sedutor que conseguiu emitir.

O pênis de Sehun pulsou dentro das calças, ele queria tirar as roupas do parceiro ali mesmo, só de o ouvir falando naquele tom consigo. A realização se atingiu de repente e ele pode entender o olhar estranho que Jongin lhe havia dado. Aquilo foi organizado com antecedência. Sorrindo, ele se sentou, mal podia imaginar o que o mais velho pensava em fazer. Surpreendeu-se novamente ao notar que haviam mais algemas e correntes envolvidas, aquelas não se prendiam a ele diretamente, e sim o ligariam a cadeira. Ainda mais ansioso, ele observou o marido sorrir. Seu corpo estava queimando de desejo e saudade e sua mente tinha total confiança no homem que ele amava.

—O que você vai fazer comigo, bebê? — Perguntou em voz alta, notando mais coisas curiosas. A sala estava quase vazia, não haviam móveis no centro dela, como costumava ter. O sofá fora empurrado a um canto, os tapetes retirados e um tipo de carpete negro de material sintético cobria o chão.

O mais velho o beijou amorosamente e respondeu próximo ao ouvido, não sem passar-lhe a língua levemente no lóbulo da orelha.

— O que eu quiser. Eu posso?

E Sehun fechou os olhos, concordando sem saber com o que concordava e mordendo os lábios já ressentido pela restrição que lhe fora imposta. Queria tocar Yixing, queria ser tocado por ele, havia ficado tempo demais longe do outro e agora ele brincava assim consigo. Seu tímido marido resolveu o enlouquecer, e ele ao mesmo tempo que se sentia torturado pelas possibilidades, sabia que amaria cada segundo. Seu membro pulsou fortemente dentro da boxer novamente, indicando que gostava e muito, daquele novo lado do chinês.

Yixing deixou a sala por um tempo e isso confundiu levemente o mais novo, ele pode ouvir o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado e então passos em retorno, e lá estava ele. Pingando de água e de também com alguma coisa que fazia sua pele brilhar, os lábios ainda mais vermelhos como se estivesse mordendo-o. Sem consciência do que fazia Sehun se sentiu debater. Queria tocá-lo, queria beijá-lo. Agora! Mas ele já era cativo de uma cadeira pesada e extremamente bem presa ao chão.

— Você me prometeu que colaboraria.... Sehunnie. — Yixing comentou abrindo três botões da blusa azul, agora completamente ensopada e gotejando no chão. Seguiu para a mesa pegando um pedaço de tecido negro que o mais novo não entendeu a princípio para o que serviria.

— Isso é para mim? — Perguntou o mais novo em um tom rouco. Se sentia como um menininho virgem de novo, o mais velho sequer o tocou e seu corpo já latejava em antecipação.

— Não... Isso é para mim. Eu sou tímido você sabe, isso vai me encorajar. — Yixing respondeu, levemente corado por admitir que estava com vergonha ainda. E levou a venda negra aos próprios olhos. — Não se preocupe, eu não vou cair, conheço bem esse espaço agora... Eu treinei. — Respondeu a uma pergunta que sabia que o mais novo iria verbalizar em breve. Tateou a mesinha e apertou um pequeno botão do controle e de lá uma música suave saiu.

Com passos precisos e sensuais Yixing dançou. Tocava a si mesmo e movimentava-se conforme a coreografia, os pés sendo levados por seus instintos. Sabia onde Sehun estava por pura noção de distância e devagar aproximou-lhe jogando a camisa úmida no colo do mesmo, enquanto lhe roubava uma leve mordida nos lábios para depois esfregar com as mãos o membro do marido e o próprio. Deslizando seu próprio corpo úmido pelo rosto do marido, o ouvindo gemer em desespero.

Yixing nada via, mas sabia que Sehun estava louco. Podia ouvir a cadeira arrastar do lugar e o mais novo resmungar que o queria. Pedir e até exigir que o soltasse e o deixasse brincar. Lentamente o chinês retirou a calça escura e molhada, ficando apenas com a boxer branca, que graças a umidade lhe ficou transparente.

— Eu quero tirar essa peça de você, com os dentes... — Sehun protestou diante da visão de Yixing praticamente sem roupas. Ele não estava acostumado a ser provocando, geralmente ele era o mais corajoso dos dois, montando no pau do marido sempre que tinha chance, dizendo coisas sujas enquanto afundava a si mesmo nele. Mas daquela vez estava tão fora de seu controle!

— Aguente mais um pouco amor. Eu sequer comecei a te tocar... — Brincou Yixing, agora um pouco mais confiante. Quando a primeira música terminou, ele retirou a venda dos próprios olhos e por fim resolveu se aproximar de Sehun. — Você está muito vestido Hunnie, vamos dar um jeito nisso? - Perguntou com uma expressão quase inocente.

— Eu dou o que você quiser Zhang Yixing.... — Disse o mais novo já com os pulsos um pouco vermelhos de tanto puxar teimosamente a si mesmo tentando se soltar. E então o chinês se ajoelhou diante de si, o peito arfando, os cabelos caindo suavemente por sobre o rosto, a iluminação leve focando nele.

Seu marido era tão bonito quanto um anjo, mas tentador como um demônio naquele momento.

— Hoje nós vamos fazer o jogo dos cinco sentidos meu Hunnie. Eu me privei de um sentido, a visão e lhe dei ela de presente. Gostou da minha dança? — Perguntou provocante enquanto frouxava um pouquinho a corrente da cadeira.

— Eu estou ficando maluco, Yixing.... — Sehun respondeu apertando os dentes, e levantando devagar. Ainda estava preso ao objeto e sabia que poderia arrastá-la se empreendesse esforço, mas não queria estragar aquilo, estava excitado, curioso e fascinado para saber até onde o marido iria. Ele sentiu enquanto Yixing o livrava de suas próprias calças e da boxer azul e o deixou completamente nu da cintura para baixo, ele então abriu os olhos que sequer percebeu ter fechado, para ver os dedos do mais velho a abrirem os botões de sua camisa escura.

O pau de Yixing estava duro e sua mente selvagem pensava apenas em engolir aquele apêndice e se engasgar com ele, deixando a porra escorrer em sua boca. Era revoltante ele não poder fazer isso agora.

Ele gemeu.

— Vamos brincar com o seu olfato.... Sabia que perfumes podem ser eróticos? Eu me perfumei todo para você, quer sentir isso Hunnie? — Perguntou o mais velho após reposicionar as correntes.

O outro acenou que sim, não conseguia falar, estava exigindo de si mesmo o máximo controle estar ali, preso, seminu e duro sem nenhum tipo de alívio e sem implorar que o mais velho o fodesse como ele fazia tão bem.

Yixing então se ajoelhou e pediu que Sehun fizesse o mesmo, o mais alto estava agora mais solto em movimentos, mas ainda preso a cadeira e ainda com os braços para trás. O marido não havia apertado as algemas, mas ele se debatera tanto com elas pela ansiedade, que agora estava cauteloso para não se machucar. Gemeu deleitoso ao sentir Yixing enterrar seu rosto no próprio peito e lhe permitir aspirar o perfume de sua pele.

Seu marido não estava para brincadeira. Seu corpo tinha um cheiro luxuriante, algo amadeirado com algo doce e não aguentando a tentação Sehun colocou a língua para fora e lhe lambeu os mamilos em provocação. Yixing gemeu baixinho e então se afastou.

— Tsc... Tsc... Você precisa se comportar. — Reclamou o chinês, que então lambeu rapidamente a glande do membro alheio, soltando-a antes de Sehun poder aproveitar.

O membro de Sehun doía e despejava pré-gozo pela glande de forma tão abundante que ela brilhava. O cativo sentia um nó na garganta ao pensar que não poderia sequer tocar em si mesmo até então. Yixing o estava torturando por restrição.

— O... O que vem a seguir ... Yixing. — Perguntou em um tom angustiado de puro tesão.

O chinês estava se contendo o máximo que podia, sabia que se aproximava um momento decisivo e precisava manter a calma assim não alarmaria Sehun, ele respirou fundo circulando a cadeira algumas vezes, apenas para permitir que o mais alto sentisse ainda mais o seu cheiro. 

— Agora? Hum.... Você vai ser vendado meu Sehunnie e vamos brincar com o seu paladar. O que acha? Quer comer coisas gostosas em mim?

O loiro mal pode engolir a vontade de dizer que queria ser a comida gostosa de Yixing também, mas se segurou novamente por puro orgulho. Estava totalmente dominado, extasiado e a flor da pele, se rendesse a si mesmo mais um pouco, gozaria sozinho sem nem ser tocado. A venda lhe foi posta lentamente e ele não fez nenhum movimento para interromper. O mais velho então despejou sobre si calda de morango, no peito, na barriga e retirou a boxer para espalhar também no próprio membro, afrouxou ainda mais as correntes que retinham Sehun e o colocou sentado novamente na cadeira.

— Estou aqui Hunnie. Você pode usar a língua e somente a língua para me provar. Se a corrente estiver machucando ou a algema... me avisa amor, eu não quero te machucar. — Pediu ao notar os pulsos avermelhados do outro.

Sehun sorriu.

— Não se preocupe... Isso foi por que tentei desobedecer...

E então Sehun lambeu o peito de Yixing aos poucos, sentindo o gosto de morango tomar seu paladar. Ali ele poderia ter sua revanche, sabia como o marido era sensível. Ele provocou e lambeu aos poucos tudo que pode alcançar... sentia a calda escorrer por seu queixo e sabia que ela descia pela barriga do outro. Yixing gemia contido, disposto a não perder o controle, ainda. Sehun então lhe sorriu e ajoelhou-se em sua frente, colocando o membro do chinês na boca, chupando-o com vontade e se deliciando em ver o menor sofrer com o tesão e os seus estalos de sucção propositais.

— Você sabe que eu adoro pirulito de morango, né? — Sehun comentou de modo safado ao outro, que por fim se rendeu e gemeu, lhe segurando pelos cabelos, enquanto afundava o ainda mais seu pênis entre os lábios.

Foi difícil para o mais velho recuperar o controle e afastar o membro dos lábios de Sehun, seu corpo estremecia e notar o quão confiante Sehun era sobre o que ele havia decidido fazer, fazia com que uma onda de afeto enorme passasse por seu corpo, seu coração já acelerado ficou um pouco errático, ele sabia que seria complicado os dois próximos passos. Faltavam ainda brincar com a audição e o tato, onde o mais novo poderia enfim sentir o que nunca sentira antes. Ele sabia que não havia realmente nenhuma negativa do marido, apenas um pouco de medo que Sehun não conseguia superar e que poderia ser contornado se ele lhe entregasse o controle.

— Hunnie eu quero que você se sente de novo. — Pediu de forma um pouco nervosa e foi até a mesa novamente, ali estava um vibrador pequeno em forma de elipse, conectado a um fiozinho onde ficava o controle de velocidade, era aquilo que ele pretendia usar com o marido, junto com isso, o lubrificante de menta, o favorito de Sehun. Respirou fundo e pegou ambos voltando para perto dele.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite ele por fim tocou o membro de Sehun diretamente, de verdade. Masturbando-o devagar e ouvindo os gemidos de prazer do parceiro. Com medo de que o mais novo perdesse o controle, ele aproveitou para prendê-lo a cadeira novamente e restringir as correntes. Seus lábios correram pela boca por puro desejo, ver o homem que ele amava completamente a sua mercê era um pouco embriagante, era verdade que ele era o ativo frequente da relação, mas seu estilo de fazer amor era bastante carinhoso, embora ele sempre atendesse a cada pedido do mais alto, principalmente em sua tendência a gostar de tapas na bunda.

O que você... O que você vai fazer agora? — O mais novo perguntou curioso e desesperado por finalmente estava sendo tocado. Ele sabia que sua voz estava sussurrante naquele momento, e sua energia parecia ter sido drenada toda para o pau, que estava turgido e dolorido, ele já havia sentido aquele calor familiar se formando em sua virilha, mas não queria gozar até Yixing dizer que podia, ou fodê-lo forte e fundo, como ele sentia falta.

Yixing mordeu os lábios, não sabia quanto mais poderia exigir de si mesmo e do marido. Ele não precisava olhar o relógio para saber que estava a algum tempo provocando e estimulando. Seus mamilos hipersensíveis pelo tanto que Sehun os abusou, juntamente com os rastros vermelhos sobre sua pele, que o mais novo sem conter deixou.

— Agora vamos brincar com a audição e um pouquinho de nada com o tato. Okay? Eu quero te ouvir gemer para mim Sehunnie... — Ele pediu enquanto separava as pernas de Sehun e as apoiava abertas em dois puff’s que arrastara para o lado. Por fim, ele espalhou lubrificante na entrada do marido, que havia instintivamente empinado mais o quadril, como se soubesse que finalmente seria premiado onde mais gostava. Ele respirou fundo, faziam três meses que não tinha nenhum estímulo ali, ele se masturbou pouco também, por que seu desejo era todo ligado a Yixing e a saudade as vezes lhe trazia mais tristeza do que tesão.

— Eu preciso que me diga como se sente, você está tão apertado... — Yixing tocou ali com carinho, circulando os dedos enquanto beijava as nádegas separadas, bem a borda do buraco.

— Xing... Hggh... Por favor.... — Ele queria assistir aquilo, ver meu marido o fodendo com os dedos, ver a língua rosada o provocando. Estava mordendo seus lábios finos tão forte que estava quase os ferindo.

Cuidadosamente o mais velho arrastou a boca e acariciou novamente o ponto enterrando um dedo, ele fez movimentos de vai e vem e cuidadosamente inseriu mais dois quando então os curvou apenas pelo prazer de ouvir os gemidos do mais alto se tornarem um grito de prazer e um aperto violento em seus dedos.

— Vou go... — Yixing rapidamente manuseou a outra mão, apertando a fenda do pênis a ponto de ele pulsar em protesto, impedindo que o mais novo gozasse.

— Tsc Tsc... vou ter que por um anel em você. — O mais velho então deslizou um anel peniano que eles haviam comprado juntos para o mais novo, mas ainda não haviam usado.

— Amor... Eu.. Ahhhhg... — Sehun estava ereto e sensível. — Quero te ver... — Ele implorou, contraindo a entrada lubrificada.

— Eu quero que você me ouça Sehunnie... eu gravei todas as vezes que eu brinquei comigo mesmo e chamei seu nome. Me ouça te chamando e sinta tudo. — O mais velho colocou fones de ouvidos sem fio e ligou.

Yixing corou em timidez, ele havia feito muitas coisas, sozinho, naquele mês, apenas esperando por aquele momento.

Logo em seguida, ele ligou o pequeno aparelho vibratório, circundando a entrada apertada do mais novo até adentra-lo devagar com o objeto, afundando-o enquanto sentia Sehun comprimir ao redor.

— Porra! Porra! Porra! — O mais novo estava quente em todas as partes, a voz de Yixing ecoava em seus ouvidos enquanto o mais novo brincava com seu buraco impiedosamente.

Para intensificar tudo e deixar Sehun ainda mais rendido, Yixing se ajeitou melhor entre as pernas arreganhadas e começou a lamber e chupar o membro de Sehun o mais suave possível, ainda manuseando o pequeno vibrador dentro dele. O mais novo estava novamente a se debater e rebelar contra a restrição dos próprios braços. Com um gesto de carinho no rosto dado por Yixing e um beijo nos lábios, ele parou de se debater.

Yixing então deixou o pequeno aparelho vibrando levemente dentro do parceiro e respirou fundo, espalhando lubrificante na própria entrada. Agora viria a parte difícil, convencer Sehun de que ele não iria machucá-lo ao tentar novamente. Lentamente se sentou no colo do mais novo, pressionando um pouco o corpo alheio e produzindo nele leves espasmos de prazer por conta do aparelho ainda vibrante dentro nele. O primeiro e o segundo dedo afundando lentamente, ao enfiar o terceiro, se apoiando na cadeira, ele fez seu próprio pênis se esfregar contra o de Sehun. Devagar, ele tirou os próprios dedos.

— Por favor, não aguento mais... Amor... — A voz de Sehun soava quebrada, e o mais velho decidiu tirar os fones de ouvido do outro e finalmente seguir em frente.

— Agora Sehunnie, eu vou guiar suas mãos. Eu amei seus gemidos sabia? Você gostou dos meus? Não quer me fazer gemer ainda mais, bem no seu ouvido? — Perguntou depositando muitos beijos no rosto do marido. Ele então liberou uma das correntes e retirou a algema, libertando somente a mão direita do rapaz, ele colocou um pouco de lubrificante nas mãos dele com tinha feito no próprio buraco, direcionando então a mão deste para lá. E então ele sentiu o mais novo congelar um pouco ao entender o que ele queria.

— V-Você tem certeza, bebê? Você... sangrou quando tentamos... Eu...— Ele foi silenciado com um beijo terno, as línguas se tocando e acariciando, saliva correndo de suas bocas e mordidas sendo depositadas no lábio inferior do mais velho.

— Só me toque um pouco... Por favor. Se você não me quiser... eu não vou obrigar. — Pediu o chinês seu tom era carinhoso e sedutor, mas ainda havia uma grande insegurança ali, talvez Sehun odiasse a ideia? Ainda assim ele disse somente mais uma coisa, e fechou os olhos enquanto dizia. — Eu passei esse tempo todo brincando ali, esses gemidos que você ouviu, eram meus, me fodendo para você por quase três meses... eu quero você me fodendo a tanto tempo... mas... — Ele parou, era para ser um dia de sedução, ele não poderia ficar inseguro e sensível logo agora.

Sehun não podia ver, mas sentia o desespero na voz de Yixing, era obvio que ele o queria, não era como se fosse um desejo unilateral, ele simplesmente temia pois era um pouco mais grosso que o marido e não tinha experiência, já que haviam sido parceiros apenas um do outro e ele o havia machucado ao tentar antes.

Ainda assim, o mais novo seguiu acariciando a entrada do outro para só então introduzir um dedo em Yixing, devagar, o calor e a macies o circundou e Sehun respirou fundo finalmente percebendo que ele realmente estaria ali. Ele podia ver que Yixing realmente havia se dedilhado por ele e para ele, a entrada estava preparada e ansiosa, pensar em Yixing se fodendo o chamando trouxe o áudio pecaminoso a sua mente e a vontade de foder o marido queimou em seu interior.

O outro por sua vez se sentiu apertar aquele dedo involuntariamente e soltou um gemido quando Sehun o curvou um pouco tocando aquele feixe de nervos que ele aprendeu e conheceu no tempo de ausência do outro, gemendo baixinho ele aproveitou para rebolar lentamente sobre ele, o que encorajou o outro a prosseguir e colocar outros dois. Sehun ouvia os gemidos que Yixing fazia questão de sussurrar em seu ouvido e sentia o corpo perfumado roçar e rebolar sobre o seu, afundando-se em seus dedos. A venda o incomodava loucamente pois queria observar a expressão do marido, mas sabia que ele não lhe permitiria retirar.

Aos poucos Yixing retirou os dedos do outro de dentro de si e confiante de que poderia seguir, retirou também o vibrador de dentro de Sehun suavemente, vendo as bordas avermelhadas da entrada se contraírem e o pênis duro como nunca, restrito pelo anel peniano completamente volumoso, vermelho e faminto.

— Só... confie em mim. — Foi tudo que disse ao mais novo, antes de posicionar a glande em seu buraco preparado e descer lentamente sobre o membro de Sehun, guiando-o mais fundo para dentro de si, gemendo e segurando fortemente a cadeira enquanto a sensação de ser esticado e queimação arrepiante parecia correr a sua espinha a ponto de suas pernas estremecerem. O mais novo já com uma mão livre, apoiou o corpo do maior, até que ele descesse completamente.

— Merda... Tão gostoso, você queria tanto assim dar pra mim... E eu..., te amo Xing... — Ele queria mover os quadris para cima até Yixing rolar os olhos, mas a contenção o deixava com pouco controle; ter o interior do chinês o esmagando completamente era enlouquecedor, no fundo ele sempre o quisera assim. Precisou de toda concentração para não gozar imediatamente naquele momento, e ele sabia que seria o maior orgasmo de sua vida. Sua próstata havia sido maltratada, seus nervos torturados e suas fantasias liberadas.

Yixing precisou pegar ritmo devagar, era delicioso e libertador finalmente sentir Sehun daquela maneira, finalmente saber como o outro se sentia quando era tomado por si. Ele sentia a mão do mais novo se agarrar fortemente a sua nádega e os lábios se juntaram carinhosamente para se tornarem um beijo bagunçado e lascivo, cheiro de dentes e gemidos desesperados. Ele podia ouvir Sehun dizer que o amava quase a cada investida, bem baixinho. E sorrir com aquilo. Parando lentamente seus esforços em cavalgar aquele pau delicioso, somente para retirar a venda do maior, se movendo no colo dele, permitindo finalmente que o outro visualizasse, seu rosto exultante de prazer. Ele pode sentir uma das mãos grandes de Sehun agarrarem suas nádegas com mais força o puxando para baixo, enquanto o quadril dele subia fazendo-o ir mais fundo dentro de si, o fazendo gritar.

— Bem-vindo de volta, meu amor. — Yixing disse com lágrimas de prazer nos olhos enquanto seu corpo solavancava e seu pênis balançava entre eles dois.

Os gemidos estavam cada vez mais altos. Os beijos mais selvagens e o mais novo adquiria confiança a cada investida do mais velho contra seu próprio pênis. Sua língua agora descia selvagem pelo pescoço de Yixing, os dentes roçando

— Xing, me solta... Por favor... Eu preciso... — Pediu angustiado pois queria tocá-lo completamente. Ele queria a experiência completa para a primeira vez deles dessa maneira.

O mais velho concordou, saindo lentamente do colo alheio, gemendo com a perda o apêndice dentro de si, e então retirou por fim o mais novo das algemas e da contenção. Sehun mal conseguiu raciocinar ao se ver totalmente livre, pois em seguida e com um olhar muito insinuante, Yixing andou até outro lado da sala, em direção ao sofá, ajoelhando-se sobre ele enquanto segurava o encosto, exibindo o bumbum arrebitado para si. O rubor era óbvio em seu rosto e a onda de afeto e desejo o fizeram apertar os dentes. Ele seria sua morte se continuasse assim.

Sehun seguiu.... Não sem antes fechar os olhos e repetir a si mesmo que ia enlouquecer, ele mesmo tirou o anel peniano, querendo se enterrar até as bolas no marido se fosse possível, e cuidadosamente se encaixou na entrada inchada, ansiosa e pulsante do outro, sentindo novamente o aperto gostoso, acompanhado do gemido exultante de Yixing.

Com seu desejo irrestrito agora, ele segurou a cintura alva do mais velho e arremeteu-se dentro dele, retirando o pênis quase completamente e empurrando enquanto angulava um pouco os quadris, procurando o ponto mais sensível dele, guiado pelos gemidos ele continuou fodendo, enrolando os próprios dedos dos pés enquanto gemia em uníssono e finalmente ouviu um “ Aí, Hunnie...Mais uma vez...bem aí”... tão choramingante que isso só o fez querer ir mais duro, com mais algumas arremetidas Yixing gozou contorcendo-se sobre os próprios joelhos, estremecendo enquanto contraia e esmagava seu membro. Seu pênis estava sensível, o aperto fazia aquela sensibilidade crescente ficar insuportável e o calor corria dentro dele, Sehun mal pode segurar a cintura de Yixing empurrando apenas mais algumas vezes liberando cargas de esperma dentro do marido, cada qual acompanhada de uma onda de prazer e estremecimento de ambos.

Ele beijou as suas costas e se retirou lentamente, enquanto sua carga escorregava da entrada, cujas bordas avermelhadas e maltratadas o faziam sentir vontade de fodê-lo novamente. _Sexy para caralho._

Suados, exaustos e sujos. Eles apenas se jogaram ali. Se sujando na bagunça liberada por Yixing, até que tivessem energia para tomar um banho.

* * *

Eram seis horas da manhã quando Yixing abriu os olhos, estava deitado sobre o peito de Sehun, ainda nu, ainda sujo e sobre o sofá, o lugar em torno deles era caótico. O mais alto o olhava de maneira serena, como se o estivesse a muito tempo observando dormir.

— Eu te acordei? — Perguntou Sehun o apertando levemente entre os braços. Estavam tão cansados e saciados que dormir ali não foi tão ruim, embora não seria confortável continuar assim, com esperma seco por toda parte.

O chinês apenas abanou a cabeça levemente para dizer que não.

— Eu te machuquei? — Perguntou Sehun com um tom mais preocupado, como se estivesse externalizando finalmente algo em que havia pensado a um tempo, quando seus corpos se acalmaram.

— Está... sensível ali... se é o que você quer saber. — Yixing comentou fazendo uma leve careta. — Mas somente o normal, eu te disse, eu andei me dedilhando... — O mais velho pontuou sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho, ele tinha usado toda a coragem de um mês na noite passada. — Afinal tecnicamente essa foi a minha primeira vez, a gente nunca ia até o fim ... — Respondeu fitando agora o rosto do mais novo. Conseguia imaginar no que Sehun pensava naquele momento, ele nunca havia escondido que gostaria de tê-lo, mas, depois daquele pequeno incidente, Sehun foi tão persistente em não tentar.

— Eu te amo Yixing, eu nunca quero machucar você. Essa noite... Nossa, você tentou me enlouquecer. Não...Nem isso... Eu enlouqueci de vez, esse outro lado seu... Se fizer isso comigo de repente eu vou morrer mais cedo. — Falou ainda um pouco perplexo, enquanto Yixing lhe sorria.

— Eu queria você. Nunca foi somente você quem quis ter todas as experiências de maneira plena. Eu digo isso desde o nosso primeiro beijo, quando você nem tinha quinze anos direito. Que tudo de especial para mim, vinha de você. Quando você vai me ouvir? Você fugiu tanto disso, que no primeiro excesso de saudade de você eu acabei me tornando um pervertido por você! — Gracejou um pouco se sentando devagar.

Sehun o beijou nos lábios com todo o coração.

— Valeu a pena... da próxima vez quero assistir você se dedilhar. — Ele sussurrou fazendo Yixing estremecer.

— Estou feliz que esteja em casa, novamente. — Yixing comentou deixando mais alguns selares no lábio alheio.

— Você é a minha casa. — Foi o que Sehun lhe respondeu. — Você é meu tudo.


End file.
